La fin du monde ou The End of the World
by Plikt
Summary: Un événement horrible a eu lieu chez les Gundam Boys, laissant Heero dans un état de légume en décomposition... Le résumé ne paie pas de mine, mais ma bêta a bien rit, alors laissez-vous tenter !


Bien, suite à un défis donné par le BN, voici une fiction qui fait moins de sept pages, qui est comique (ou tente de l'être) et qui parle de la fin du monde.

A vous de me dire si c'est gagné ^-^

* * *

**La Fin du Monde**

**Ou**

**The End of the World**

Heero ne bougeait plus depuis maintenant plus de cinq heures, et aucun de ses amis ne savait vraiment comment faire pour le sortir de cet état comateux.

Ils s'étaient pourtant mis à quatre pour tenter de trouver un moyen de le sortir de sa transe végétative pour le rouvrir au monde extérieur, mais rien n'y avait fait.

Leur soldat parfait était soit en veille, soit en bug, et ils n'étaient pas sûr de quelle solution était la bonne.

Trowa passa devant lui pour la cinquième fois de la journée, tendant vers sa bouche une part du gâteau qu'il venait tout juste de faire.

Gâteau préféré d'Heero, cela allait sans dire.

Mais les lèvres du jeune homme ne firent pas un mouvement pour goûter à la pâtisserie, et l'acrobate finit par perdre patience et retourner dans la cuisine avec les autres, à la recherche d'un remède pour leur ami.

– Quand même, je pensais pas qu'il y était autant attaché !

Marmonna le natté, pas vraiment encore remis par le fait qu'Heero l'ait, tout simplement, ignoré pendant des heures.

– Elle semblait très importante pour lui Duo. C'est normal que sa disparition lui fasse aussi mal.

Répondit calmement Quatre en prenant une gorgée du thé qu'il venait tout juste de servir.

– Et moi je te trouve bien calme Winner, quand on sait que tu es partiellement responsable dans cette histoire.

Quatre se contenta d'un regard glacial vers Wufei qui ne tiqua même pas.

– Je ne suis en rien responsable dans cette histoire.

– Ah oui ? Demande à la principale intéressée.

Répliqua Wufei en se désintéressant d'eux.

Alors que Quatre allait répliquer brusquement en renversant son thé, Trowa s'interposa.

– Le problème n'est pas de savoir qui est responsable, mais de réussir à aider Heero à se remettre. Ça va faire des heures qu'il est comme ça !

– Mais on a tout essayé !

Répliqua brusquement Duo en se relevant.

– J'ai fais l'idiot avec lui, tu lui as fait à manger, Wufei lui a demandé s'il voulait prier et Quatre a même essayé d'être gentil !

– Comment ça essayé ?

Intervint Quatre qui n'avait pas très envie de se laisser attaquer de cette manière par le natté.

– Peut-être qu'un enterrement l'aiderait à faire son deuil ?

Proposa Wufei après avoir réfléchit un moment.

– L'ennui étant qu'il n'y a rien à enterrer.

Répondit calmement Trowa, replongeant le petit groupe dans le silence le plus total.

Peut-être qu'il lui faut juste un peu de temps pour s'en remettre ?

Proposa Duo qui n'y croyait pas vraiment.

Quatre ouvrit la porte de la cuisine et ils purent voir Heero, assit face à cette place où _elle_ se tenait habituellement.

Ses yeux étaient plus vides que d'habitude, et il ressemblait à une simple poupée désarticulée.

Ou peut-être pas…

Finit par admettre Duo alors que la porte de la cuisine se refermait doucement.

Enfin, il ne devrait pas se mettre dans cet état, il pourra toujours en trouver une autre.

Quatre… Ce que tu dis est horrible !

Le blond soupira longuement, mains sur les hanches.

Et qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse Duo ? Comme tu l'as dis, on a tout essayé, et s'il n'arrive pas à s'en remettre et qu'il a envie de jouer au légume, laissons le faire !

De toute façon, il ne l'a perdu que depuis quelques heures, et ces choses là demandent du temps.

Acheva Trowa en remettant le gâteau au frigo en ignorant le regard affamé du natté.

Ce dernier, vexé, se réinstalla sur son siège en croisant les bras.

Oui, mais il faudra combien de temps ? Il est comme ça depuis des heures, et y a pas eu un seul changement. Même des larmes ou des cris auraient été les bienvenus. Il pourrait chercher à la venger au moins !

Ne parle pas de malheur…

Le coupa Quatre qui n'avait pas très envie de payer pour son crime.

Le silence se réinstalla entre eux, et un bruit dans le salon attira leur attention.

Doucement, ils rouvrirent la porte pour regarder leur ami.

Ce dernier avait juste posé brusquement les mains sur la table et ne bougeait plus.

Eh bien, vous voyez qu'il y a du changement.

Annonça Quatre en se voulant rassurant.

Super, cinq heures pour poser les mains sur la table… Tu crois qu'il lui faudra combien de temps pour se lever ?

Demanda Duo d'un ton acerbe.

Eh bah tu sais quoi, si tu veux savoir, va le lui demander.

Acheva Quatre en le poussant hors de la cuisine et en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Duo allait tenter de rentrer à nouveau dans cette pièce sécurisée, puis, il se dit qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner son ami à sa tristesse.

Il soupira longuement et s'approcha d'Heero, se plaçant à genoux juste à côté de lui.

Tu ne veux même pas en parler ?

Heero ne dit rien, mais fit un signe négatif à Duo, lui prouvant qu'il comprenait encore ce que les êtres humains pouvaient lui dire.

Ce dernier soupira et s'installa un peu plus confortablement au sol.

Tu sais qu'on est tous inquiets pour toi ?

Il n'y eut pas de réponse, mais il avait l'habitude de parler tout seul quand Heero était là.

Aussi, il continua.

Et tu sais que Quatre est désolé ? Il n'a vraiment pas fait exprès de la faire exploser…

A nouveau, il n'y eut aucune réponse.

Est-ce que tu m'écoutes au moins ?

Il tourna la tête vers son ami pour se rendre compte que celui n'avait absolument pas bougé.

En dehors des larmes qui coulaient silencieusement le long de son visage.

Duo était immédiatement debout auprès d'Heero, le prenant par réflex dans ses bras, même si le jeune pilote ne l'aurait pas apprécié en règle générale.

Mais ne te met pas dans cet état enfin ! C'est rien de grave ! Elle te manquera plus très longtemps, tu verras !

Heero ne répondit rien, mais Duo sentit clairement que ça ne suffisait pas.

Et puis, ne t'en fais pas, on t'en rachèteras une !

Il sentit Heero se reculer un peu, et en voyant une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux du soldat parfait, il lui assura :

Et c'est une promesse.

Il reprit Heero contre lui en songeant que c'était tout de même quelqu'un d'étrange pour se mettre dans un tel état pour la perte de sa machine infernale.

Après tout, que Quatre ait fait, malencontreusement, exploser son ordinateur portable, sa machine infernale comme Duo l'appelait, c'était pas vraiment la fin du monde.

* * *

FIN ^-^

Oui, c'était court, non, personne n'est mort et encore moins l'ensemble de l'humanité.

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir ! (Ou un message de soutient pour Heero, au choix...)


End file.
